Told You So
by im kirin
Summary: aku bilang padamu 'jika kau pergi dariku kau akan menderita'... kau memilih jalan itu jadi kau harus menjalaninya seorang diri tanpa ada seorangpun yang mendukungmu... KAISOO/KAIDO .


Tittle : Told you so

Author : kirin ( milky_shin)

Genre : romace, hurt

Length : one shoot

Cast : Do kyungsoo

Kim jongin a.k.a Kai

Park chanyeol

Main pair : KaiSoo

Warning : miss typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, dkk

ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Mr. Jesse McCartney dengan judul yang sama,selebihnya hasil kreasi otak abu-abu KIRIN,

(don't like, don't read)

Check this out... happy reading

)))) TOLD YOU SO ((((

Malam itu, di sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi dengan pencahayaan remang-remang terlihat seorang namja sedang membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menengadah di atas ranjang empuk king sizenya, matanya memandang plavon kamarnya, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya, pikirannya tengah melayang ke kejadian yang tak akan pernah namja itu lupakan seumur hidupnya,

Kejadian yang membuatnya hancur seperti sekarang, masih segar dalam pikirannya bagaimana namja yang sangat ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya, memutuskan hubungan yang telah mereka jalani selama 3 tahun.

Sakit

Kata itu tak mampu menggambarkan betapa perih yang ia rasakan saat itu,bahkan sampai detik ini.

**Flashback**

"kai " panggil namja bermata bulat pada namja berkulit tan dengan ragu-ragu

"wae hyung?" kai yang tak tau apa-apa merangkul pundak namja imut kekasihnya itu, malam itu mereka tengah berkencan, duduk di kursi yang ada di area sekirat han river, menikmati semilir angin sejuk tanpa polusi yang menerpa kulit mereka, melihat pemandangan han river yang di penuhi dengan gemerlap lampu malam,

"kai, kita putus saja" namja imut itu akhirnya mengungkapakan apa yang ada di hatinya dengan sekali tarikan nafas,

"hahahah jangan bercanda, tidak lucu hyung" kai masih menanggapinya dengan santai, seolah apa yang di katakan oleh namja chingunya –kyungsoo- tadi hanyalah gurauan yang selama ini sering mereka lakukan

"kali ini aku serius kai" kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap kai, karena ia tau ekspresi apa yang saat ini ada pada raut muka kai, dan jika ia melihatnya hanya akan membuat dirinyanya semakin terpuruk dalam rasa bersalah

"waeyo hyung?" tanya kai dengan suara bergetar.

Sebenarnya akir-akir ini kai sudah merasa kyungsoonya sedikit berubah , tapi seolah tak ingin sakit jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya,kai mengabaikan hal itu.

"apa aku membuat hyung kecewa? apa aku berbuat kesalahan yang tak bisa di maafkan?" pikiran kai kini kosong, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang bibirnya keluarkan

"kalau memang itu alasannya, aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, aku berjanji akan berubah seperti yang hyung inginkan" kai kini berjongkok di hadapan kyungsoo,di genggamnya tangan mungil kyungsoo dan meremasnya,

Seolah dengan melakukan hal itu, ia bisa mengembalikan kyungsoonya yang dulu,yang menyayanginya sebesar yang ia rasakan.

"bukan, kau tidak salah apapun kai, semua ini karena aku" hati kyungsoo begitu miris melihat kai, matanya yang selalu berbinar kini penuh dengan luka,

"lalu kenapa hyung? Aku tak mengerti, bukankah selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja" buliran air mata kini berkumpul di sudut mata kai,menunggu untuk meleleh keluar

Seumur hidup untuk pertama kalinya kai menangis,

"justru karena hubungan kita selama ini baik-baik saja, entah lah hal itu membuatku merasa sedikit bosan, dan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta lagi"

seperti mata pisau kata-kata kyungsoo berhasil menancap di hatinya membuatnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih,

Kai terduduk, keseimbangannya menurun

"hyung aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang hyung inginkan, tapi aku mohon jangan pergi dariku" kini air mata mulai turun menganak sungai di pipi kai

"bagiku dia satu-satunya saat ini kai" lebih baik kyungsoo berkata jujur sekarang dari pada ia harus menyakiti hati kai lebih dalam lagi dengan berbohong,

Kai tak bergeming, masih memproses kata-kata yang dengan lancar di ucapkan oleh kyungsoo

"apa yang dia miliki yang tak kumiliki hyung? Katakan padaku, aku akan berusaha menyamainya" hatinya masih belum merelakan kyungsoo,kekasih yang sangat ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

"kai aku mohon jangan seperti ini" kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak, pasokan oksigen yang ia butuhkan serasa berkurang di sekitarnya

"justru karena itu, karena kalian berbeda" tambahnya lagi, saat kai tak merespon

Namja itu adalah chanyeol, namja yang beberapa bulan ini berhasil membuat pikiran kyungsoo kacau, membuat jantungnya bermaslah, namja yang tak sengaja ia temui ketika pulang dari les vokal satu tahun lalu itu telah berhasil menyakinkan hatinya bahwa dialah namja yang paling ia cintai,yang paling ia inginkan di hidupnya.

Mereka terdiam, sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hanyalah suara deburan air yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"kalau memang seperti itu yang hyung inginkan,pergilah" bibir kai kelu saat mengatakan hal itu

"tapi ingatlah satu hal hyung, jika hyung memutuskan untuk pergi, maka lakukanlah seolah hyung tak pernah masuk kedalam hidupku, kelak apapun yang terjadi jangan datang dan masuk lagi dalam hidupku, karena aku tak akan pernah menerimamu kembali" kai memejamkan matanya

"dan aku yakin hyung akan sengsara bersamanya, kebahagiaan semu yang akan hyung rasakan saat bersmanya, karena dia bukan aku, cintanya tak sama sepertiku" kai berdiri, dengan langkah gontai dia meninggalkan kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya dia meninggalkan kyungsoo yang telah 'meninggalkannya'.

"tidak akan, aku tak akan pernah kembali kai" lirih kyungsoo pada punggung kai yang mulai menjauh

**Flash back end**

Drrrrtttt...drrrrtttt

Getaran smartphone yang berada di atas nakas menyadarkan kai dari lamunannya,

Dengan gerakan malas kai mengambil benda itu, dan melihat siapa yang malam-malam begini berani mengusiknya.

Dia tersentak saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphonenya

_Nae baby soo_

Nama yang selama ini masih setia berada di pikirannya, nama yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan, sekeras apapun ia mencoba menghapus dari pikirannya.

Kai bimbang, haruskah ia menjawabnya atau membiarkannya,

Ia tak ingin hidupnya kembali terusik dengan kehadirannya, manum di sisi lain ia merasa masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di hatinya,

hal ini pasti tak akan pernah terjadi seandainya kyungsoo menghubunginya setahun yang lalu, pasti dengan wajah berbinar kai akan bersemangat mengangkat telfon itu, kerna itulah kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan sebelum terlelap dalam tidur,mengobrol di telfon.

seolah mendapat perintah, ibu jari kai menekan tombol answer

"..." tak ada suara dari seberang

"jika tak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku akan..." belum sempat kai menyelesaikannnya, suara itu terdengar

"kai" begitu lirih suara yang kyungsoo keluarkan,

Ches...

mendengar suara merdu itu kerinduan yang selama ini kai rasakan semakin membuncah, membuat dadanya terasa penuh dan sesak.

ada banyak hal yang ingin kai tanyakan, bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah sekarang dia bahagia?bagamana dia melewati hari-harinya? Rindukah ia padanya, sebesar rasa rindu yang ia rasakan untuknya?

"hmm" tapi hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

"aku tahu aku tak pantas lagi memintanya, tapi bisakah kita bertemu"

Benarkah apa yang di tangkap oleh telinganya barusan?bertemu?kyungsoo dengannya?

Salahkah pula apa yang di tangkap telinganya saat menyadari ada getaran, meski dengan frekuensi kecil pada suara kyungsoo barusan? Getaran yang kai hafal dan yakini ada pada suara kyungsoo saat dia habis menangis

".." kai tak menjawab, sekali lagi dia di tempatkan pada pilihan yang begitu sulit, pikiran memerintahkannya untuk menjawab 'iya' tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"aku mohon jongin-a"

Deg..

Panggilan itu lagi, sudah lama kai rindu dengan panggilan itu, mendengarnya bagaikan setetes air jatuh menyegarkan hatinya yang retak karena kering, di dunia ini hanyalah kyungsoo yang ia perbolehkan memanggil nama aslinya.

"kau di mana sekarang?" pikirannyapun menang atas hatinya

Skip time

**Kai pov**

aku terus berjalan menuju taman kota yang tak jauh dari apartemenku,

dari jauh aku bisa melihatnya, dia yang tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk menumpu pada kedua tangannya,

aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak, mencoba menata perasaanku yang mulai kacau, semudah itu sosoknya berhasil memporak porandakan dinding pembatas yang selama ini aku bangun dengan susah payah.

perlahan aku berjalan menghampirinya,

dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya,

kuamati sosok mungil itu dalam diam, getaran itu muncul lagi di hatiku, bahkan setelah sekain lama dan setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku, terhadapnya hatiku masih bisa merasakan hal yang sama, seolah kemarin hanyalah mimpi buruk yang sering di alami kebanyakan orang, seolah kemarin tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

"ehm" aku mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya,

Dia menegakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar dehemanku, pandangan matanya tidak fokus, dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya yang tertekan,

Miris sekali melihatnya sekarang, penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, wajahnya, juga matanya yang selalu teduh berubah menjadi sayu, pikiranku mulai sibuk berasumsi karenanya, apakah sekarang ia tidak bahagia? apakah hubungan barunya tak berjalan dengan lancar seperti yang ia harapkan?

Tapi jika memang intuisiku tersebut benar, aku masih tidak menemukan pembenaran kenapa dia menghubungiku lagi? bukankah dulu aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak lagi masuk kedalam hidupku.

"kai" ucapnya begitu lirih, aku kembali tersentak saat melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, ingin sekali aku merengkuh tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, tapi lagi-lagi hatiku tak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi.

"wae? Apakah masih ada urusan di antara kita yang belum terselesaikan?" aku menjawabnya dengan dingin,berusaha menolak apapun yang kini dan akan aku rasakan, aku takut terpengaruh lagi olehnya.

"kai" dari caranya yang terus meremas ujung bajunya, aku tahu bahwa dia sedang bimbang, aku masih menunggunya untuk siap mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia utarakan,

"b-bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

DUARR

rasanya petir menyambar tepat di atas kepalaku, untuk sesaat tubuhku hanya bisa mematung

"kenapa? Apakah kau tak bahagia dengannya?"

".." dia diam, tapi matanya seolah berbicara padaku, mata bulatnya menggambarkan masa- masa sulit yang selama ini ia alami,

"bukankah dulu dengan penuh keyakinan kau bilang tak akan pernah kembali lagi? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau ada di sini?"

Aku bisa melihat buliran kristal bening mengalir dari sudut matanya,

"kai" ucapnya di sela isakannya

Sungguh, demi apapun yang ada di bumi ini, baru pertama kali bagiku melihantnya seperti ini,dia terlihat sangat menderita,membuatku merasakan beribu kali lebih dari yang ia rasakan,

"aku benci mengatakan ini padamu, tapi bukankah dulu aku sudah memperingatkanmu, mencegahmu untuk tidak pergi ,memintamu untuk tetap tinggal,bahkan aku juga memohon padamu, karena inilah yang dulu aku takutkan, jika kau pergi kau akan terluka seperti sekarang, dan bukankah dulu kau yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya"

Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan padanya sangatlah kejam, tapi tak sadarkah ia akan apa yang dulu ia lakukan padaku, dan sekarang dengan mudahnya dia memintaku untuk kembali lagi padanya?

"kai aku tahu aku salah, dan aku baru menyadari hal itu sekarang, tapi tak adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki segalanya?"

Cih, dia pikir apa yang bisa dia perbaiki?

Bisakah dia menyatukan kembali hatiku yang kini telah menjadi butiran-butiran debu itu?

"terlambat kyungsoo, hatiku tak akan pernah lagi seperti du.." kata-kataku terputus saat mataku tak sengaja melihat warna keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putih lehernya,

Tanganku terdorong untuh menyentuhnya

"aaw" rintihnya kesakitan saat aku menekan tepat di tempat warna ungu itu.

Lagi-lagi berbagai pertanyaan melintas dalam pikiranku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengannya? Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu dengan pasti, bahwa semua itu bukan lagi urusanku ,

Tapi meski aku tau, Tetap saja bibirku berucap

"kenapa?" tanyaku menunjuk lebam itu

"bukan apa-apa,tadi tak sengaja terbentur"

aku tahu dia berbohong, lihatlah bola matanya yang bergerak tak teratur,kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat tengah berbohong

lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berasumsi, bahwa itu adalah perbuatan namja chingunya, karena di dunia ini dia hanya hidup seorang diri, ayah ibunya meninggal saat dia masih berusia 11 tahun, tak ada saudara yang mau menerimanya,tak ada seorangpun teman karena kyungsoo anti-sosail, dan lihatlah sekarang satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai dan yang ia miliki berbuat seperti itu padanya,

"aku tahu itu perbuatannya bukan?" sepertinya benar, karena matanya semakin emmbulat saat kata-kataku tadi tepat sasaran,

"aku tahu, kau memperoleh hari-hari yang sulit, dan aku juga paham betul tak ada orang yang bisa kau jadikan sebagai sandaran, tapi begitu juga denganku, aku memang merasa kasihan atas apa yang menimpamu, tapi hanya sebatas itu jangan berharap aku akan bersimpati padamu, bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang memilih jalan ini, jadi kau harus menjalaninya sendiri dan menerima apapun resikonya"

Sangat berat bagiku mengatakan hal itu,

Karena saat mengatakan hal itu,maka berarti tak mungkin lagi bagiku untuk bersamanya, sama saja aku telah

menyiramkan minyak pada bara api yang tengah membakar cinta kami,api yang merubah cinta kami menjadi karbon dioksida yang melayang tak tentu bersama angin,hingga akhirnya habis tak berbekas

aku telah membuang satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku punya,

Kulihat dia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus airmata yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu ceria, dulu

"sepertinya memang tak mungkin lagi bagiku" katanya labih pada dirinya sendiri

"jujur aku masih merasakan perasaan yang dulu pernah kurasakan terhadapmu, tapi hatiku tak mengijinkamu untuk kembali lagi, sudah terlalu besar rasa sakit yang kau berikan di sini" aku menunjuk dadaku, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang mulai bekerja abnormal.

Perasaan sakit yang seumur hidupku tak akan kulupakan, rasa sakit yang akan terus membekas

"maaf, aku tak pernah tahu jika akan separah itu" dia melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu,

Kuperhatikan punggungnya yang mulai menjauh, tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh dari caranya berjalan,

Ada apa dengan kakinya? Kenapa dia berjalan sedikit pincang?

Pikiranku kembali teringat akan lebam ungu yang tadi ada di lehernya,

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa merinding dengan pikiran gilaku,

Apakah namja chingunya memaksanya untuk melakukan S*x?

Dan seolah terpukul akan kenyataan yang baru aku sadari,

Bibirnya juga terlihat bengkak bukan, dan bukankah penampilannya tadi juga terlihat berantakan.

bodohnya aku karena kemarahan berhasil membutakan semua naluriku,

Dan, sisa-sisa rasa sayang itu memaksa kakiku untuk melangkah berlari mengejarnya,

Namun, sosok mungilnya kini tak terlihat lagi

Drrrt..drtttt

Aku merogoh smartphone yang ada di saku celanaku

_From : nae baby soo_

Aku tertawa miris

Lihatlah, bahkan namanyapun masih sama, sama seperti dulu

_Jongin-a, aku tahu berjuta kata maaf mungkin tak akan pernah membuatmu membaik, tapi jika ada kata yang lebih dalam dari 'menyesal' maka itu bisa menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang, aku menyesal telah menyakitimu, menyesal telah meninggalkanmu demi dirinya, ah penyesalan terbesarku adalah kenapa dulu aku bertemu denganmu, hingga membuatmu seperti sekarang ini,_

_Selamat tinggal jongin-a. terimaksih untuk segalanya_

Tanganku bergetar, hatiku terasa sesak, seolah udara yang aku hirup di renggut paksa dari sistem pernafasanku,

Lagi-lagi aku melangkahkan kakiku, berlari tak tentu arah,tubuh ini mengikuti kemanapun kaki ini melangkah, yang aku tahu hanyalah menemukannya,

keinginan terbesarku saat ini adalah memperbaiki segalanya, bukankah rasa itu masih aku rasakan?bukankah rasa untuknya masih ada? setidaknya aku dan dia bisa memulainya lagi dari awal, meski aku tahu tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu.

Di tengah kekacauanku, aku melihat segerombolan orang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu, hatiku memaksa langkahku untuk berjalan kesana,

Aku mendesak kerumunan itu, memaksakan tubuhku untuk menerobos barisan itu,hingga kini aku berdiri persisi di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Mataku melebar tatkala melihatnya, rasa panas menghampiri mataku, padanganaku mulai tak fokus akibat airmata yang mulai menghalangi penglihatanku,

hatiku terasa ngilu bagaikan berton-ton batu menimpanya.

Keseimbanganku hilang, aku terduduk di sampingnya, di samping tubuh kyungsoo yang bersimbah darah

"kyungsoo-ah" aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya

"jangan bercanda, aku mau, aku akan menerimamu kembali"

Tapi sekuat apapun aku menggoncang tubuhnya, dia tak bergeming, bahkan matanya masih terpejam

"kenapa kau menutup matamu? Apa karena kau marah dengan perbuatanku barusan?" sunyi, tak ada sahutan darinya, yang aku dengar hanyalah kasak-kusuk dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kami

"AARRRRGGGHH" teriakku berusaha mengeluarkan beban yang menyesakkan sekujur tubuhku,

Aku mengerti sekarang, bodohnya aku karena tak menyadarinya lebih awal,

Ternyata selama ini aku tak memahami dirinya sedalam yang aku kira,

Bukankah pesannya tadi sudah jelas..

"kai, kau memang bodoh, sangat-sangat bodoh, Dan kebodohanmu itulah yang membuatnya pergi, pergi dari hidupmu untuk selama-lamanya" monologku

Hanyalah buliran air mata jatuh dari mataku yang bisa menggambarkan betapa aku sangat-sangat menyesal.

Aku teringat kembali pesannya,

_jika ada kata yang lebih dalam dari 'menyesal' maka itu bisa menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang, aku menyesal telah menyakitimu, menyesal telah meninggalkanmu demi dirinya, ah penyesalan terbesarku adalah kenapa dulu aku bertemu denganmu, hingga membuatmu seperti sekarang,_

kini hal itulah yang aku rasakan, jika ada kata yang mampu mewakili berjuta kata menyesal, maka kata itulah yang akan aku ucapkan padamu, aku menyesal,sangat-sangat menyesal, kenapa tadi aku begitu mementingkan egoku, andai saja tadi aku mau mengulurkan tanganku untukmu,menarikmu dari rasa sepi yang menyelimutimu, mengatakan padamu bahwa di dunia ini kau tak sendirian,selalu ada aku yang masih setia berada di tempat yang sama seperti dulu, kau hanya perlu menoleh kebelakang dan kau akan menemukan sosokku,karena ternyata tanpa aku sadari selama ini aku masih berada di belakangmu, membayangimu.

jika saja seperti itu, mungkin kau tak akan pernah mengakhiri hidup dengan cara seperti ini,

aku menyesal, penyesalan yang turut serta membawamu pergi dari hidupku untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi untuk kali ini kau tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

**the end**

kekekek ini ff pertama kirin yang di posting di ffn, jadi mohon bantuan reviewnya yah...

dan kenapa mainpairnya kaisoo? karena permintaan jadi deh di bikin kaisoo..


End file.
